


First dates

by Lake_Toya



Series: Running x Volleyball [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rough Kissing, University Student Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: This is the 4th fic in the Running x Volleyball series, so reading the previous fics may help in understanding the events here.It's a first date for Kageyama and Oikawa.... though no one told Kageyama it was a date, though really, he should have known.It's also a first date for the running boyfriends Kakeru and Haiji, who had been so caught up in just running and competing they realised that they had not yet been on a proper first date before.*** This fic is rated T, but could be an M depending on your views, so please be aware of the warnings above.***This fic was inspired by the series by jfiacre where Kageyama from HQ and Kakeru from Kazetsuyo are half brothers.





	First dates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [discomfort runs skin deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591649) by [jfiacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre). 



It was 10:30 at night, and Kageyama was mindlessly browsing his various social media apps on his phone. Beside him, on the next futon over, his older half brother Kakeru, had already drifted off to a light sleep. 

Today had been quite eventful. He started off on the usual Aotake morning run, then Haiji-san brought him sightseeing around Tokyo where they ran into Oikawa of all people in the afternoon.

Oikawa proceeded to drag him out and around before finally bringing him back to the dorm and joining them for the evening run and dinner. If someone had told Kageyama that he would be spending his vacation time with Oikawa like this, even just a few months ago, he’d have thought it would have been more likely for him to be hit by a train.

A slight buzzing of his phone alerted him that he’d received a LINE message.

Tooru: Tobio-chan, are you awake?

Huh? He and Oikawa had exchanged numbers, but he wasn’t really sure if he should have expected the older setter to actually talk to him. He quickly typed out a reply.

Tobio: Yeah. How come?

Tooru: I was wondering if my cute kouhai wanted to go out tomorrow.

Huh. Oikawa wanted to hang out with him some more? He didn’t really have plans so…

Tobio: Sure. Where?

Tooru: Meet me at Shibuya, in front of Hachiko tomorrow, let’s say 10:30am?

Tobio: ‘kay.

Tooru: Great! See you tomorrow. Good night Tobio-chan. 😜

Tobio: Good night Oikawa-san.

Kageyama stared at his phone for a few more minutes before turning it off and shoving it onto the floor beside his futon. Another day out with Oikawa. He couldn’t say he was dreading it, in fact, he was feeling a little bit...excited?

***

The morning run had come and gone, as had the, as usual, wonderful breakfast Haiji had prepared for them. Most of the dorm residents had now vacated the kitchen, leaving just the cook, Kakeru and Kageyama behind.

“Hey Tobio, I’m free today. Did you want to sightsee some more around Tokyo?” Kakeru asked his younger brother as Kageyama had stuffed the last of his breakfast into his mouth.

“Oh, sorry Kakeru-ni. I was going to go out with Oikawa-san.”

Off to the side, Haiji made a choking noise which devolved into a coughing fit.

Kakeru turned around and patted Haiji on the back. “Are you okay?”

Haiji only nodded to indicate he was fine before turning to Kageyama, “Damn, that Tooru moves fast. He asked you out on a date?!?”

It was Kageyama’s turn to choke and sputter. “No! What?!? No! He just asked if I wanted to hang out!”

“Are you sure you’re just hanging out, and it’s not a date?” It was Kakeru’s turn to ask question.

“I’m sure! I’m sure!” Kageyama insisted, but a subtle blush was starting to bloom across his face as Haiji and Kakeru shared a look between them.

***

“So, what was your brother wearing out to meet his ‘not-date’?”

It was mid-morning, and Haiji and Kakeru were in the former’s room, just lounging about.

“A black tshirt and blue cargo shorts. Not very impressive date wear.” Kakeru gave a slight laugh seeing Kageyama have a freak out moment earlier trying to find clothes to wear that was as far as possible from remotely resembling date clothes. The younger man looked towards Haiji, “Do you really think it’s a date? It is possible Oikawa just asked him to hang out, you know. Now Tobio’s all on edge wondering if he was actually asked out.”

Haiji gave Kakeru a look. “Are you kidding?”

“Okay, it’s probably a date.”

The two men shared a laugh then.

“Say Kakeru. Since Tobio’s busy out on his hot date today, why don’t we go on one?”

“Huh?” Kakeru looked towards the brunette. “I guess so?”

“We haven’t gone on a proper first date ourselves. Between the track meets, training and all… “ Haiji tried to give his best bedroom eyes to the younger man.

“Idiot.” Kakeru huffed. “But sure. Where?”

“Hmm. Yokohama?”

“Why there?” Kakeru looked a bit confused.

“The waterfront is really pretty isn’t it?”

Kakeru looked at Haiji then. “The waterfront. As in jogging along the waterfront?”

“Yeah. Then maybe lunch after?” Haiji suggested.

“Okay, sure.”

***

“Yo-hoo! Tobio-chan!” Oikawa waved to Kageyama, hoping to be spotted quickly.

“Ah, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama waved back upon seeing the older setter. He quickly checked to see if Oikawa was wearing “appropriate date clothes” - but he couldn’t really tell. The brunette was in a black tshirt like himself, but wearing khakis instead. It wasn’t exactly date wear, but Oikawa could make most anything look good, and this outfit of his was no exception. Damnit, why was Oikawa Tooru always so well put together?

“I know I’m good looking, but we’re in public, Tobio-chan. You could save the eye-fucking for later, you know.”

Kageyama turned bright red and sputtered, “I wasn’t! Oh my god. No!”

“Hmm, someone’s objecting a little too loudly.” Oikawa grinned, but took pity on his kouhai. “It’s alright Tobio-chan. I can’t really blame you, but we should get going.”

With that, Oikawa took a hold of Kageyama, wrapping his arm around the younger’s elbow and leading him back into the train station.

“Where are we going?”

“Hush! Just follow me.”

***

“I can’t believe we’re going on a jog for a date.” Kakeru grinned as he and Haiji stepped off the metro. Both men were in tshirts and track pants, loose enough to jog in, but still (barely) acceptable for lunch. 

They were near the Cosmo World amusement park, beside the waterfront area of Yokohama. The breeze made the summer heat much more bearable, and the park was full of people also wanting to be somewhere away from the stifling summer heat.

“Well. You like running. I like running. It seemed like a logical idea.”

“You...have you dated much, Haiji-san?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Kakeru had to stifle a laugh. He hadn’t dated much himself, but he’d like to think he could be a bit more clever than “Let’s run and then eat.” for a date idea. No matter, he would salvage this horrible date idea of Haiji’s before the day ended.

“Let’s go, Kakeru! Here to the pier, through Yamashita Park, till Harbor View Park, then back. It’s approximately 5K, so we can just go at a leisurely pace.” 

Kakeru took a look up at the giant ferris wheel at the amusement park. “Let’s go on that after.”

“Huh?” Haiji looked up as well. “Oh. Oh! Okay.” The brunette grinned, amusement parks and dates. Right.

***

“You ordered milk. At a trendy cafe.” Oikawa looked at his kouhai, slightly exasperated. 

“You ordered milk too!” Kageyama pointed out.

“Berry milk. There’s a difference.” The brunette pointed out his pink streaked beverage, full of red sparkles and round silver decorations.

“It looks too sweet.” 

“That’s the point, Tobio-chan. You’re supposed to order cute food and drinks when on a date, after all.”

“.....dd...datee…?” Kageyama almost coughed into his milk.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Yes? Did you… Oh my god. You didn’t realize I asked you out on a date.”

Kageyama nodded slowly, a bit too stunned to speak.

“And that would explain why you’re dressed like *that*” Oikawa pointed to the younger setter.

“Uh. I. Ah.” Kageyama flushed pink now, his brain trying to catch up to what was happening. Oikawa had actually asked him out on a date. Haiji was right. Oh god this was a date.

A pleasant sound brought Kageyama out of his stupor, it was Oikawa’s laughter, bright and smooth. Kageyama saw the older setter wiping tears off the corners of his eyes.

“Oh Tobio-chan. What am I going to do with you?” Oikawa tsk’ed. “Here your generous senpai takes you out on a date to one of the nicest spots in the Tokyo area, and takes you to a nice cafe, and you’re such a mess.”

Kageyama knew he wasn’t in that much trouble with the way Oikawa was laughing and teasing him. The older setter didn’t seem actually mad or anything.

“Here.” Oikawa sighed, taking a piece of his cake onto his fork and pushing the pastry up to Kageyama’s lips. 

“Ahh…” Kageyama ate the offered piece and chewed. Oikawa was right, this cafe was really good. But a date. Huh. He felt a bit embarrassed for not realizing, so he resolved to act more like he was supposed to be on a date from now on. Wait. With Oikawa??? Kageyama’s head spun.

***

“It’s nice up here!” Kakeru enthusiastically pointed out the view from Harbor View Park. The park was elevated and gave a beautiful view of the coastline, and combined with the fair weather, and the sea breeze, it was absolutely perfect.

“Hmm, I knew it would be.” Haiji grinned and pulled the younger man closer to him, hugging Kakeru from behind as they looked out to the view below. “Have some faith in Haiji-san for picking out a date spot.”

“Alright, alright. You can pick out a nice date spot.” Kakeru laughed before turning around and placing a soft kiss onto a surprised Haiji’s lips.  
The brunette just smiled broadly before hugging the younger man more tightly. “A few more minutes, then let’s head back, and go to that amusement park?”

“Nn. Yeah.” Kakeru nodded while still admiring the view and enjoying the sea breeze while in his boyfriend’s arms.

***

After they finished lunch (which Oikawa insisted on paying for), the older setter took Kageyama out on a stroll amongst the cute cafes, bakeries and shops, here in Jiyugaoka. It wasn’t somewhere Kageyama would have gone to himself, but he had to admit, there was a nice atmosphere here. Slower and less rushed than Tokyo proper.

Okay, so, Oikawa was flirting with him. Or he was 90% sure his senpai was flirting with him. The brunette kept a grip on his arm, and would often brush his fingers of his free hand along the back of Kageyama’s neck, or arm, or give him a playful poke on the cheek as the older setter pointed out various bakeries he had visited previously. 

“Tobio-chan.” Oikawa’s voice brought Kageyama out from his thoughts. “Can you get us a soft serve ice cream?” 

Kageyama looked to where the brunette was pointing and nodded. “What flavour?”

“Whatever you want to have.”

It took a few moments for the thoughts in Kageyama’s brain to sort themselves out. Oh. Oikawa wanted to share an ice cream cone. That’s something people do on dates. Right.

After buying the cone, Kageyama held it out to the brunette, who gripped his hand and maintained eye contact while taking a long, lingering swipe at the sweet treat with his tongue.

Okay. Kageyama swallowed hard. Oikawa was 100% for sure flirting with him.

***

Haiji kissed him at the top of the ferris wheel. 

Kakeru knew it was safe, and there wouldn’t be any prying eyes here, but it was still a thrill to kiss his boyfriend in a semi-public space.

“Mmm.. That was nice. Let’s do that again." And Haiji pulled Kakeru onto his seat as their pod swayed, and kissed the younger man again, more thoroughly.

After they exited the ride, Haiji grabbed Kakeru’s hand. “What next?”

“The arcade? Want to win a plush toy for your date?” Kakeru teased.

The pair set off for the arcade section of the amusement park.

About 1000 yen later, and Haiji had yet to win anything. 

“You’re… not very good at this, are you?” Kakeru couldn’t help but tease the older man. “Here, let your younger guy have a go.”

Kakeru went to the change machine and fed a 1000 yen bill into it.

***

Both setters were buzzing by the time they made it back to Oikawa’s dorm room.

Kageyama felt himself get shoved onto the back of the door as soon as Oikawa managed to shut it, his mouth claimed by the brunette’s desperate lips.

Working his hands under Oikawa’s tshirt, Kageyama gripped the lean expanse of the older setter’s muscled back while keeping his lips firmly latched to the other’s.

A small pleased sound escaping Oikawa’s lips was the only warning Kageyama got before he felt himself shoved even harder against the door, the insistent press of the brunette against him instinctively causing him to wrap a leg around the older setter.

“OHhh.” Kageyama couldn’t help the slight moan coming from him as he felt the older one grind against him. It was quite obvious the both of them were well on their way to getting hard.

Not satisfied with their current position, Oikawa gripped the front of Tobio’s shirt and dragged the younger one to his bed, climbing on top of the younger setter, and pulling Kageyama’s legs around his waist again so he could better grind against his cute and incredibly hot kouhai.

Kageyama’s mind raced. This was crazy. He was making out with Oikawa, here in Oikawa’s private dorm room. The way in which his hardening dick was rubbing against the brunette’s own was quickly throwing all coherent thought out of his mind. If he could guess properly, they were likely going to have sex. This thought caused the younger setter to tense up slightly.

“What’s wrong?” The brunette momentarily stopped his assault on Kageyama’s lips and pulled back when he felt Kageyama tense up.

The younger setter took a moment to catch his breath. “I’ve never done this before.”

Oikawa blinked a few times. Between the utterly erotic sight of Kageyama under him on his bed right now, lips swollen and slightly parted from kissing, and how his kouhai was desperately rutting against him a moment ago, he honestly didn’t clue in that maybe Tobio-chan was a virgin.

“Oh.” That thought caused the older setter to stop and reassess. “I’m sorry Tobio-chan. Is this too fast?”

Kageyama didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to admit that he had no fucking clue what he was doing, but a tiny coherent part of his brain caused him to nod.

“Okay.” Oikawa climbed off him. “Make sure you tell me if something makes you uncomfortable.” With that the brunette placed a tender kiss on Kageyama’s lips.

“I...I liked it. I don’t mind trying more.” Kageyama didn’t know if he could blush harder than he was right now. He was trying very hard not to have eye contact with Oikawa who he was sure was wearing a shit eating grin about now.

“Oh hmm…? What was that? Tobio-chan wants his senpai to teach him?” Oikawa laid on his side, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger man, wearing said shit eating grin on his face.

Kageyama knew then that he was utterly fucked. Maybe not right now, but he would be soon enough.

***

Haiji walked back through the doors of Aotake with an arm load of crane game plush toys, Kakeru following him behind, amused.

“Okay, so I failed at being a typical boyfriend and had my date win all the prizes instead.”

“That’s alright Haiji-san. Your date is also your boyfriend so he can be the typical boyfriend this time.”

“Cheeky brat.” Haiji laughed. Not many people saw this side to Kakeru, and he was glad he was witness to it.

Kakeru followed Haiji to his room as the brunette deposited the plush toys onto the floor.

“Okay then Kakeru, allow me to properly thank my typical boyfriend for winning all these for me.” Haiji grinned as he pulled the younger man onto his futon.

“Haiji. Wait.” Kakeru shoved at the brunette’s chest just as Haiji was about to kiss him.

“Huh?” Haiji looked confused as Kakeru pointed to the game prizes beside them.

“Could you.. Turn them around so they’re not watching us?”

Haiji laughed, “Oh my god, Kakeru! You are so cute!!!” 

The brunette complied anyway, rising momentarily to make all the plush toys face the wall before joining Kakeru back on the futon and urgently trying to tug down the younger man’s jogging pants.

***

“Great run everyone!” Haiji proclaimed as everyone filed back into the dorm’s yard after the evening run.

“Tooru, would you like to join us for dinner again?”

“Yeah, he will.” Kageyama spoke up before Oikawa could reply.

“You didn’t let me answer, Tobio-chan.”

“You were going to stay anyway, Oikawa-san.”

In the end, all they had done was make out on Oikawa’s bed, the older setter being surprisingly patient. Which was more than could be said for Haiji.

“Oi, Haiji! What’s that on your neck?” Yuki called out as loudly as he could, passing past the dorm mom into the building.

Musa looked away. Nico-chan senpai threw knowing looks at Kakeru, the twins were scandalized thinking Haiji got a girlfriend, and Shindo and King tried to look anywhere but at the brunette. Prince muttered, “Finally.”

And as for Oikawa, he had the second shit eating grin on his face for the day as he motioned to the two dark haired half brothers. “Hmm. I guess we have something in common, eh Haiji-san.”

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are definitely getting longer. I wonder if Oikawa is a bit ooc, but I like to think being in university, he's perhaps matured a bit.


End file.
